El día que me enamoré, el día que no me callé
by ne-chan D
Summary: Recuerdo en día en que te conocí y cada momento que pasamos juntos. El amor que fui creando hacia ti. Quería estar contigo y hoy lo estaré. LIME


Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen son obra del grandioso Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><span>El día que me enamoré de ti, el dí<span>a que no me callé.

Ya no podía más, llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiendo esto, y él no lo veía. Adoraba estar a su lado, oír su risa, que me defendiera, normalmente me conformo con estar a su lado, pero hoy tenia la necesidad de algo más, un sentimiento me devoraba por dentro.

- ¿Castañita quieres algo para comer? – Dijo Sanji al verme.

- Si prepárame algo, pero tarda mucho eh, hazlo bien. – Dije para que no me molestara.

Para lo que iba a hacer quería intimidad. Todavía no estaba muy segura pero lo deseaba tanto.

- Neus, ¿vas a ir? – Me preguntó Zoro que sabia lo que iba a hacer.

- Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme. – Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Zoro siempre me a ayudado mucho, interviniendo en nuestra relación e intentando que mi viera de otra manera.

Entre en la puerta decidida, y lo vi, con los pies en la pared, la cabeza cayéndole por el borde de la cama y sus dedos sujetándose el sombrero. Me reí dulcemente y el me sonrío.

- Hola Luffy. – Le dije sentándome a su lado.

- Hola Neus. – Me contestó a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. - ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Luffy ¿recuerdas el momento en que nos conocimos?

- Si claro, ¿Por qué?

Entonces recordé. Ese día, el que cambio mi vida.

Estaba rodeada, atacada por una banda de piratas que me querían matar por dejar inconsciente, de un puñetazo, a uno de sus camaradas al intentar acosarme.

Estaba resistiendo pero uno me engaño, haciéndose pasar por muerto, cuando le dí la espalda para defenderme de otros me clavo un cuchillo en la pierna. Me desplomé en el suelo y otro me tiro otro cuchillo que me rozó la mejilla haciendo que sangrara. Cuando el líder estuvo a punto de clavarme una espada él intervino.

Lo vi cogiendo la hoja de la espada con su mano, dejándose cortar y lanzándola al suelo. Vi su sangre resbalar por su brazo hasta llegar al codo y caer al suelo en forma de gota.

Luego apareció un amigo suyo, que mató a todos los demás piratas con sus tres espadas.

El chico del sombrero se agacho a verme.

- ¿Estas bien? – Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, si… Gracias. – Dije sorprendida.

- Me llamo Luffy D. Monkey voy a ser el próximo rey de los piratas. Y él es Zoro, el que será, el mejor espadachín del mundo.

- Neus, encantada. – Dije aun más sorprendida.

No me salían más palabras, ¿Por qué me salvo? Vi sus ojos negros llenos sueños, esperanzas y felicidad.

- Zoro ven, tenemos que ayudarla. – Le dijo mirándole. - Estas sangrando. – Se dirigió a mi y me miró la pierna.

El chico pelo negro me limpió la mejilla. Y el otro vino y se quito una cinta que llevaba en el brazo.

- Deberías quitarte el cuchillo. – Me dijo el pelo-verde.

- Ah, si. – Dije a la vez que lo cogía.

- Espera ya lo hago yo. – Continuó el tal Zoro.

- ¿Cual es tu sueño? – Me preguntó el del sombrero de paja, supongo que para distraerme.

- Viajaré por todo el mundo y haré fotos de todas las islas para que la gente sepa como son cada una de ellas.

- Me caes bien, serás parte de mi tripulación pirata.

- ¡Aaah! – Grité cuando Zoro me quito el cuchillo.

Luego me ató la cinta que llevaba en el brazo a la herida.

- Llevémosla al pequeño hospital que hay aquí cerca.

- ¿Puedes andar? – Me pregunto Luffy.

- Como va a poder andar Luffy llevaba un cuchillo en la pierna. – Dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Yo solo me reí ante tal situación.

Luffy me cogió en brazos y comenzamos a caminar hacia en hospital. No parecía darle importancia a la herida que él tenia.

- ¿A ti… no te duele la mano? – Pregunté.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad, que dolor! – Dijo mirándose la mano.

¿No recordaba el dolor? ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? Eran tan extraños, pero transmitían tanta seguridad, tanta confianza.

Me llevaron al hospital y me vendaron la pierna. El doctor tenía otros pacientes y como sabía algo de medicina le vende la mano a Luffy que me respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te vas a venir no? – Me preguntó Luffy.

- Luffy no toda la gente quiere ir contigo a recorrer mundo. – Dijo Zoro algo borde.

Luego solo fue despedirme de mi familia, por que acepté ir con ellos. Ese momento se me quedo marcado en la memoria y aun después de años sigo acordándome de cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada…

La confianza de ese chico que hizo lo imposible por llevarme a su lado. Cada pelea durante estos años por defender lo que creía más correcto, arriesgando su vida por los demás.

Y yo cada día más enamorada.

- Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. – Me dijo Luffy sacándome de ese recuerdo a la vez que me sonreía.

- El mío también. – Sonreí. – El que me cambio la vida. Veras Luffy yo…

No sabia que decirle, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Y si me decía que no? Me arriesgue.

Me acerqué mucho a él. Creo que estaba completamente roja. Supongo que él no entendía por que. Coloqué mis brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

- Luffy, esto loca por ti. – Dije despacio.

Él solo me miro, no le deje decir nada porque cerré los ojos y empecé a besarle. No me rechazo. Me sentí tan bien haciendo eso. Miles de mariposas recorriendo mi cuerpo, y miles de recuerdos mi mente.

Cogió su sombrero y me lo coloco delicadamente, luego bajo sus manos acariciando mi pelo y las dejo sobre mis mejillas.

Deseaba tanto sus besos, sus roces, sus miradas…

Luffy me cogió de la cintura y yo acaricié su pelo. Me separé de él, deje su sombrero sobre la mesa y él se tumbo en la cama colocándome encima de él.

Le comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camiseta hasta quitársela. Él me beso el cuello mientras yo me quitaba la falda.

Seguidamente acaricié su torso a la vez que él mis piernas.

Los besos comenzaron a dejar de ser tiernos y fueron más apasionados. Siguió subiendo las manos hasta mi camiseta y delicadamente me la quito. Nos miramos a los ojos y yo le quite los pantalones.

Jamás imagine que tal imagen pudiera ser real. Los dos solos, juntos. El día que sentí sus labios con los míos.

Luffy me abrazó y me susurro al oído, cerré los ojos e inundé mis dedos en su pelo.

- Neus… Neus…

Yo le cogí la cara y le bese, abrí los ojos y todo desapareció.

Me encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza sobre una cama. Miré hacía arriba y vi a Luffy.

Lo recordé todo Luffy sufrió heridas graves en una pelea al intentar protegerme. Me pase más de un dos días cuidándole, esperando el momento en que abriera los ojos y poder darle las gracias, y al final me dormí sobre su cama a su lado.

- ¿Qué soñabas? Estabas sonriendo.

- En el día en que conocí, él día que me enamoré de ti, y en hoy, el día en que no me callé.

Me levanté del suelo y me senté en la cama. Le miré y le bese.


End file.
